The Hardest Choice of All
by Ella Anders
Summary: After a meeting with Solaria's parliment, Stella must make a painful choice that could very well change everything, but also could break her heart forever. Idea from a WWA group dicussion.


**The Hardest Choice of All**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I-the author- do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or options are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

There was no feeling quite as wonderful as returning home after a long mission, for most travelers the very first thing they wanted to do was jump into their bed and curl up in a ball. But Her Royal Highness Princess Stella Crescentia Helia of Solaria the first thing she wanted to do after she returned to her home world was reunite with her colossal closest.

Alas, moments after she begun "bonding" with her shoes she had been pulled away for an unexpected not to mention sudden meeting with Solaria's parliament. This information had somewhat surprised the nearly twenty-two year old fairy who was quick to inquire the reason behind the urgent meeting. All her lady-in-waiting told her was her presence was required and they were waiting for her. Reluctant as she was, Stella rose to her feet and headed towards the east side of the royal palace. With every step she took Stella attempted to think of any of her actions that may have ticked off parliament. She hadn't blown up anything, caused a scandal that landed her on the news or covers of magazines- Dragon, she had been on Earth for months with her friends. She had been helping Roxy, the Earth fairies and even the humans of the formally non-magical world; when had she the time to do anything that would cast a dark shadow over the sunny realm?

Stella's high heels hit the bottom of a large wooden door, with a sigh she looked up- she was there. Drawing a deep breath Stella entered. "Good Afternoon," She greeted in her typical bubby voice as she looked around the packed room and quickly glanced at the ten faces of the members of parliament.

An older gentleman; Cyrus- the co-head nodded and retuned her greeting. "Good Afternoon to you too Princess Stella, please have a seat." He gestured towards a chair, without a word Stella sat down and crossed her legs. As if he sensed the young fairy's nervousness he shot her a brief smile.

From Cyrus' left co-head Kirana glared at him. "Now that the princess has arrived we need to get down to matters." The woman looked straight at Cyrus to confirm that he had understood not even bothering to wait for any response Kirana locked eyes with Stella for a moment allowing it to be known to the bubby princess how important the matter at hand was not to be taken lightly. "As we all know His Royal Highness King Radius' health is depleting rather rapidly. He has become every weak and the simplest of tasks now greatly tire him. We- the Royal Court- are starting to wonder how much longer he can uphold his duties and responsibilities as the King of Solaria."

Wanting to get to the point swiftly, Cyrus cut in and finished. "After many suns and moons we now believe the time is near for you, Princess Stella, to take your birth right as Queen of Solaria."

Stella nearly jumped out of her seat, "Yes! I accept!"

A frown formed on Kirana's face as she raised a hand, "_HOWEVER," _her deep bitter voice sounded. "Now if you will please return to your seat Princess Stella, we still more to speak to you about."

Stella looked up, puzzled. "What else do you need to speak to me about?"

Kirana's left eye began to twitch, "_Just set down," _she hissed.

On command Stella sat, not needing to be asked again she knew all too well what happened when you angered Kirana.

"As you are aware Stella it is tradition that before a royal can take the throne they must wed." Cyrus calmly explained.

Stella nodded, "I know. Brandon already proposed to me."

Kirana gave a sly side grin, "Oh, well what do you know, Brandon already proposed. How wonderful," She leaned forward, "Have you picked a color scheme yet?"

Stella brightened a bit seeming not even noticing the dryness in Kirana's voice, "Well with everything going on we haven't actually done any planning or even talked about it much…"

Kirana glanced sideways towards Cyrus; the woman looked as if she was going to pull her hair out. Knowing he needed to step in Cyrus spoke, "Stella I'm terribly sorry, but you can't marry Brandon."

Stella looked up as some of her color faded. "What? Why can't I marry Brandon?" The shock disappeared as fast as it came and anger surfaced. "What do you mean I _can't _marry Brandon? Sure he is Sky's squire, but he is also a hero. He graduated at the top of his class at Red Fountain, helped me and the girls with all of our missions. How dare you say I that I can't marry him?"

"Aside from not coming from a proper blood line or background, we believe that marrying Brandon will not only be a strong disfavor to yourself but to your realm and you people. You mustn't be selfish Stella; once you become queen you will learn you more often than not must put the needs of your people before yourself. In order to lead Solaria into the future you need someone who can help you and understands politics."

Stella crossed her arms, "How can you say he will become a disfavor to me?"

Kirana raised an eyebrow, "Would you like me to refresh your memory of your fights and break-ups? For example how he did tell that Mitiz girl to back off after he saved her life, do you remember that."

Stella felt blank, "How did you know about that?"

"You are the princess of Solaria Stella, we know everything. We only have your best interests at heart, believe you me otherwise we wouldn't put a set of royal guards on your trail on a mud pit like Earth. Please try to be rational; there are many other men that are much better for you than Brandon."

"What if I don't want anyone else?"

"Then we will be forced to strip you of your title and the privileges that come with it and pass the crown to your cousin. The choice is yours Stella; you can marry Brandon and lose everything. Or you can find someone else. If you decided to do so you will have thirty days and when the date expires and you have not found a husband then we will select one for you. We will let you sleep on it, but we will need your final decision by tomorrow."

Without a word Stella excused herself and slipped back into her room, there she flopped on her bed and started to cry as she was unsure what decision she would come to. No matter what she decided she knew it would forever break her heart.


End file.
